


ain't no sunshine

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, tho the show came out years ago so idk why I'd bother tagging for spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Sometimes Neal thinks he said goodbye to New York the day Sara left.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Series: OTP Drabble Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	ain't no sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Setting my feelings about the finale aside, I did like that it left the option open for Sara & Neal to reconnect in the future. She was always my favorite of the women Neal dated.
> 
> Title is, quite obviously, from "Ain't No Sunshine" by Bill Withers.

Sometimes Neal thinks he said goodbye to New York the day Sara left. He'd built a life here he was proud of, despite tracking anklets and bureaucracy and a never-ending avalanche of lies. But when Sara handed him back the ring, when they shared champagne on a windswept private deck above the city, Neal’s heart broke a little behind his thousand-watt smile.

He travels to Paris after his death, dizzy with the twin tastes of freedom and hedonism. But then he thinks of London, wondering what he could steal to prompt a certain redhead insurance investigator to chase him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
